


The Return of Captain Charisma

by LAgirlHD



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Secret Crush, WWE Royal Rumble, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAgirlHD/pseuds/LAgirlHD
Summary: The Instant Classic returns and someone is more than happy about it...
Relationships: Christian Cage/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to do this after the Royal Rumble 2021!  
> Christian's return made me sooo happy and I really hope we will see more of him. Welcome home Christian!  
> And a big Congratulations to the Winners Edge & Bianca Bel Air!

**~summer 2020~**

He just had to do it, even if it meant risking his life.

"Christian..." He turned to the soft voice and stopped. "Please do not do this! He is not worth it!" she begged and he sighned.

"I am sorry but I NEED to do this!...Will you escort me to the ring?" he asks his old friend and his hart broke when he saw the tears in her eyes.

Not getting any responds he turned and made his way to the ring. Unknown to him her eyes were never leaving his frame until he walked throught the curtain.

He knew this was a bad idea but he could not turn back now. He did a lot of dump things during his career but this was for sure one of the dumpest.

Knowing he would not win was one thing BUT getting a low blow from an hall of famer was another. After the kick from Orton he was a bit dizzy. He could still hear his voice taunting him.

But suddenly there was a female voice screaming at Orton. He knew that voice too well and suddenly it was right by his side.

"Please be okay...." she wispers to him grabbing his hand and he squeezed her hand lightly earning a reliefed sigh from her. He did miss her alot.

**~8 Months later~**

Walking through these halls felt so different now. "You gonna rock this buddy." Edge said with a grin.

"BOH" they both jumped and turned around to face a laughing Y/N.

"Your faces...omg....priceless..." she laughed and he shook his head. "Stop doing that!" he spoke and Edge laughed as well.

"Nice facepaint. Jeff did a great job." "Thanks Adam. Good luck for tonight." Both men grinned at her. "Good luck to you too. See you later!"

After exchanging some fist bumbs Y/N went her own way since the Womens Royal Rumble was next.

Later, after the match, Y/N came back completely exhausted. And even tho she was not the winner, she was more than proud of herself.

She took a shower and got ready to watch the Men Royal Rumble with some other girls.

Some participants were yet to be revealed so it was as exciting for the lockerroom as it was for the WWE Universe. The match was really good and everyone was on the edge of their seats.

Suddenly a familiar tune filled the room and for a few seconds there was an erie silence. She could not believe it but it was true.

As soon as she saw him on the ramp in his wrestling gear she sobbed quietly. 'That Ass!' she thought with a grin.

As soon as the match was over she hurried back to the curtain to be the first that gratulates him.

"Hey Y/N." Jeff grinned at her giving her a side hug. "Hey...why are you so happy? Your elimination was very...sad." she wonders and he laughs.

"Being a part of it is all that matters. Besides the winner more than deserved it." he spoke and left.

She grinned at him and turned back to almost collide with someone. They lock eyes and as soon as he smiled at her, her eyes filled with tears.

Christian just pulled her into an embrace and cradled her head. "Shh...it is okay..." he wispers and she held onto him tightly.

"Welcome home..." she replied.

'What a night...' she thought sitting outside the building to take a breather and waiting for Jeff.

"Everything ok?" Christian asks walking towards her with Edge. "Yeah...just thinking." she smiled at the two and Edge quickly pulled into a side hug.

"See you tomorrow Y/N." "See you tomorrow Adam." she replied and he left to wait at the car.

"You know I know you better than you know yourself." Christian said raising a brow.

She chuckeld "Yeah. Good to have you back btw. You did not mised a beat out there. So...are fully back now?"

"Thank you. And to be honest...I do not know. Maybe." He replied and hugged her softly.

"I am proud of you...but I would lie if I say I do not miss you on the road. I really hope to see you soon like this again." she tells him with a sad smile and he grinned.

"Never say never. Good night Y/N." "Good night Jay...tell Denise and Isla I said hi." she waved and Christian nooded.

"Will do. Bye." with that he walked to his car where Adam was waiting. They got into the car and drove of.

"Ready to go Y/N" Jeff asks.

"Hell yeah Jeffro." she grinned at her friend and they got into their own car and drove off.

To the next venue for Monday Night Raw...

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**~Monday Night Raw~**

Y/N was sitting backstage with Jeff to discuss his upcoming match while news made its round that the Miz would give up his spot in the Elimination Chamber match.

"Sorry Jeff I will be right back." she said and rushed off to take this chance.

"Hey Shane. Do you have a moment." she asks Mr. McMahons son.

"Oh hey Y/N. For you Ihave always time." he smiled at her.

"I heard that the Miz gave his spot up so may I request someone to fill that spot in?"

Shane nodded at her and she moved closer to wisper something in his ear.

"Christian."

Shane looked at her surprised but she stopped him before he could respond to it.

"Just think about it. Wrestlemania. The biggest stage of the year! Edge vs him for the title. The WWE universe would love this!" she tells him excitedly.

Shane thinks and noods.

"Ok I like that thought. I will think about it." he announces and Y/N bounces happily.

"Thank you Shane." with that he left.

Turning she alomost bumbs in a grinning Edge.

"You did not really asked for Christian to be put into the Chamber match!?" he asks.

"Why should I? He is still retired." she replied with a smirk and left.

Edge looked after her with a grim face before he got ready for his promo.

Y/N was obviously watching it.

"...but I do not care who will win this Sunday because at Wrestlemania I will be walking out as the new Champion!..." Edge speaks into the mic.

Suddenly Y/Ns music cuts his promo and everone is surprised about it.

In the ring she grabs a mic herself.

"Edge, Edge, Edge....you really forgot how this business works did ya?"

"What do you want?" he asks annoyed.

"Well first of all...welcome back....now do not get me wrong. I am very happ that you are back doing what you love but stop walking around like you are the only one that deserves a chance at the title!" she tells him.

"I am not doing that." he replies and she shakes her head.

"There are so many talented superstars in the lockerroom who worked their asses off to get a titlechance the past decade while you were at home playing baby daddy. While all you had to do was coming back from retirement and boom you have a titlechance! How is that fair?"

"Well it is not my fault that your bestie only looses. Besides you are the one that wants Christian in the titel match and I do not think that he deserves it." Edge laughs.

"It sounds more like you are afraid of a little competition." Y/N grins.

"Not even on his best days was Christian a competition to me!"

"That is how low you think of him? He could easily beat you at any time!"

Just as Edge wanted to say something Christians music plays and he comes out to the ring.

"Seriously dude what is this shit show?" Edge asks his friend.

"Relax Buddy. Y/N I appreciate you wanting me in the chamber match and getting a titlechance but please stop getting into MY business." Christian says.

Y/N looked at him shocked.

"And Edge...NEVER underestimate me!" he spats at Edge. "In fact Edge, I think you are afraid. Afraid of me to steal YOUR spotlight!"

"What are you talking about?" Edge responds.

"I saw it in your eyes at the rumble...the fear of loosing your momentum...behind all the proudness that I am back. But I earned this as much as you do!" Christian pleads.

His music plays and he is making his way back while his Peeps celebrating his return.

"It is official! Captain Charisma is back home and ready for some titles!" Corey Graves commented.

Y/N also makes her way back and a furious Edge is left behind in the ring.

Backstage Y/N stopped Christian.

"Look I am sorry about what just happend. I let him get to me and leashed out."

"It is okay. But please stop getting into my business." he spoke and she nooded.

Christian hugged her quickly and left.

"Ready for the match?" a facepainted Jeff Hardy asks her suddenly. "Sure. Lets go!" with that they made their way to the ring.

_to be continued..._


End file.
